


fragile days

by hearts_kun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Dark Continent Arc, Seaside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: It's been a long time since Leorio had last seen Kurapika. He almost loses hope to ever meet again when Kurapika finally shows up on his doorstep. But aside from happiness reunion brings back a long forgotten talk about the important things.





	fragile days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callofchaos/gifts).

There was a moment in his life when Leorio genuinely thought Kurapika wouldn’t contact him ever again. It was a harsh thought, and it wasn’t easy to come to terms with, especially not after they’ve met again after such a break and joined forces to save Gon and help the election, and travel, and… Eventually, though, Leorio had to live with it. Kurapika was way too often out of reach, Leorio’s own phone simply didn’t ring half the time, both of them just so happened to be unavailable to the usual mail for a long while. It seemed clear as day that Leorio had to go his own way and focus on his life goal, not on that random friendship he ran into during the Hunter Exam.

However, right when Leorio almost convinced himself waiting wasn’t worth it anymore, Kurapika showed up. He looked sort of older and more tired than Leorio could remember, and he was wearing that same formal mafia-style costume he was wearing before their journey to the Dark Continent. He was smiling a little. That familiar subtle but genuine smile that gave away his gratitude. Leorio put aside what he was holding and hugged the hell out of this old mafia man. Damn me, he thought. Damn, damn, damn.

Kurapika had his things on him: a suitcase and a bag. Of course, Leorio offered him to stay, and Kurapika laughed: “I was hoping you’d say that.” That was kind of annoying, but it was fine. Leorio missed his smiles and laughs, soft movements and sharp, intelligent comments. He helped Kurapika unpack, hastily spilling the details about his medical education, how he settled in this pretty house, and all the little things.

“It’s nice, talking like that again,” said Kurapika when they were done, and Leorio nodded and finally came quiet. There was some urgency in Kurapika’s eyes. “There’s a seaside nearby, I’ve heard. Want to take us there?”

It was already afternoon, and the seaside wasn’t as close as Leorio’d want it to, but they went anyway.

It was empty at this time of the year: the water was too cold, and the winds were too high. Salty water was crushing against the pale gray beach, groaning and growling. Kurapika stood away from the water line, just breathing the air with his eyes closed. Leorio walked a little bit forward, not intruding into that headspace. There were curious pebbles in the sand, he found.

Water was washing the very tips of his shoes when Kurapika’s hand appeared on his shoulder. The touch was soft. There was tiredness in it, and detachment, and a small, quiet bit of happiness. How was that even possible to convey with a touch?

Leorio put his hand over Kurapika’s and held it as tightly and gently as he could. Kurapika’s skin felt rough like naturally aging skin can sometimes feel. It was weird: Kurapika was so young — and still.

“I finished my business everywhere,” Kurapika said in a calm tone. “I was only thinking, what I should do now. I am still not sure.”

It was hard to swallow after hearing that. Leorio looked over his shoulder, onto Kurapika, into his eyes. They weren’t red, just open and honest.

“How much do you have left?”

“Three years at best. Maybe two. A lot has happened.”

Leorio held his hand tighter. Two or three years wasn’t a lot. It wasn’t a short time either. Three years would pass by you in no time. But you could do so much even in a single year.

“Then, do you want to stay here?”

He held onto Leorio’s hand in response, anxiety appearing in his eyes. He looked away. Leorio recognized this look. Back there, on the Black Whale, they’d been through this so many times already, talking it over and over. Kurapika never seemed satisfied. But he came back after all, he appeared on Leorio’s doorstep this morning — that meant something.

“It wouldn’t be selfish. You know, if you don’t, I’m stuck here alone anyway.”

Kurapika shook his head and tugged Leorio’s shirt, suggesting sitting down. In front of them the sun was drowning in the sea, making everything appear purple and a little muted but also bright. The waves were getting higher, and the wind was blowing sand in their faces.

“I still don’t think this is right. But I do want to stay.” He fell silent for a moment, intertwining his fingers with Leorio’s. “Every day feels fragile now. I wasn’t even sure I’d make it to this shore today. That’s why I want to stay. Just in case that day is tomorrow, and I don’t have a chance to regret. Isn’t that selfish to you?”

“Nope,” Leorio found it in himself to pout, and Kurapika had nothing left but to laugh at him. “Nope,” Leorio repeated, “and, besides, if that’s the case, I’m just as selfish in wanting you to stay with me. We’re even!”

Kurapika couldn’t stop smiling and just put his head on Leorio’s shoulder. “Alright,” he said peacefully, though probably not entirely convinced.

It was quickly getting dark and cold, but they couldn’t feel it until the sun had finally set down. At a late hour transport was running rare, and it turned out hard to get home; their clothes were all covered in sand, too.

But calling this place a home for two finally felt right. And that was what mattered.


End file.
